


The Letter

by Life_is_stranger_things



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Beautiful, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_stranger_things/pseuds/Life_is_stranger_things
Summary: Rachel and Chloe had been dating for 5 years.Then a single letter changes everything





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Archive of our own so, I hope you enjoy!

"This is crazy, This is crazy, This is-" Chloe Price, 22 year-old lesbian, was walking around her shared room in circles

"Crazy?" Rachel Amber, The girlfriend of Chloe Price, finished for her.

"Yeah, that" Chloe replied with snark.

"Chloe...Come with me" Rachel said, glancing up at her girlfriend.

Chloe replayed what had just happened in her mind.

Rachel was already in their room, a letter on the dresser beside the bed. Chloe then walked in, obviously tired after a long day at work. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Chloe tossed herself onto the bed. Rachel began to massage her shoulders as she planted tiny kisses along behind her ear.

"Babe...I need to show you something" Rachel whispered into her girlfriends ear, sitting up to grab the letter.

"Rach, your memes are amazing, can we move o-" Chloe stopped, sitting up as she saw the letter.

She slowly took it from her girlfriends hands and read it aloud

"From, Ronex C.C

Las Angeles 

Yadayada...

To, Rachel Amber

Arcadia Bay

19 Lockhard apartments

Dear Rachel Amber. We have...blah blah blah...We have great news to inform you, that you have been accepted...." Her mouth went dry. 

They had sent in a letter almost a year ago, an application for a big-time modelling company called 'Ronex'. Rachel had applied but after six months with nothing happening, they forgot about it.

Chloe continued to read.

"We have set up your first shoot for Thursday twenty-second of March" It was currently the fifteenth.

Chloe couldn't help her voice crack as she looked up at Rachel, who was fighting her own tears.

"Wh-where will you stay? It's a week tod-" She was cut off again

"Keep...keep reading" Rachel quietly said, and Chloe did

"We have a pre-bought apartment, fully furnished ready for...blah blah..." She tried lighten the mood but couldn't help the saddening atmosphere 

She was happy, her girlfriend was going to fulfil her dream...she was happy. Wasn't she?

"You will be handed the keys once you sign in at- Fuck!" Chloe tossed the letter, Rachel grabbing it quickly and putting it back on the dresser.

Chloe stood up

Rachel sat on the bed, waiting for her girlfriends rant

Present Time 

"What?" Chloe asked. Okay, she and Rachel had been dating almost 5 years now but still. 

"Rach...I'll weigh you down...just go be famous" She intended it as a joke, but began to mentally panic when Rachel stood up.

She said nothing, she just walked over to Chloe and stopped in front of her.

Uh oh, A quiet Rachel was scarier then an angry Rachel.

Chloe's heart pounded in her chest. Was Rachel going to laugh at her and say it was all a joke? Nah...would she-

Chloe was brought out of her thoughts when she felt her girlfriends breath on her own lips and knew what was next.

Rachel closed the gap between them, giving Chloe a soft- but at the same time rough- kiss. She pulled away after what felt like an eternity together.

"Chloe Price, will you please come to Las Angeles with me?" Rachel was almost begging at this point.

"Rachel Amber, I will gladly come with you to hell and back"

"You already have" And with that, they both 'celebrated' in bed until the couple fell asleep. 

Chloe fell asleep first while Rachel ran her hand through her girlfriends hair until she fell asleep.


End file.
